


In His Arms

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_louiex"></span><a href="http://louiex.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://louiex.livejournal.com/"><b>louiex</b></a> for taking the time out of a busy school schedule to send some lovely eye candy my way.   She requested some Mickey/Jake fic from Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

When Mickey first asked his Gran about love as a starry eyed young man she'd snorted and told him love was all well and good for fairy tales, but what you needed for a lasting relationship was something more real. Compatibility, mutual values and the ability to work together for the greater good of the whole, that was what would make or break a relationship not sparkles and rose petals. At the time Mickey had been crushed by the practicality of the statement and had vowed that love would always be enough for him. Now, lying in Jake's arms and watching him sleep, Mickey has come to realize that maybe the truth lies somewhere between the two.


End file.
